


Chemistry

by yslwendy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Coworkers to lovers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Rape, Slow Burn, Spoilers for "The Friend in Need", Spoilers for Bones, Vulnerable Lance Sweets, minor plot change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslwendy/pseuds/yslwendy
Summary: As an up and coming forensic technician, you're quick to get cozy with a certain quick-witted psychologist.As the both of you are assigned to the investigation of the death of a 15-year-old boy, you discover a side of him that you only get to experience through work.Is it bad to admit it was really attractive?





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been very absent from AO3 lately. I know my subject matter of my work has drastically changed, but I'm really invested into this show!
> 
> I've fallen in love with this man, and I've been inspired to write about Sweets LOADS if I have time.
> 
> I don't know if I'll make more D:BH fics as I'm not into it as much anymore, but the positive comments on them have been making me really happy, so I will try!

The moment you saw the pictures of the grotesque, bloodied body stuffed in the suitcase, you immediately rushed to the bathroom to vomit. You were never one for anthropology work or autopsying despite being fairly decent at it. It just wasn't for you.

As you hover over the toilet, you remind yourself that this was part of your duty as a new forensic technician. You couldn't afford to be easily distracted, but that picture was just so horrifying. You had just learned the method of the death of this teenage boy, and imagining it didn't help.

"Hey (F/N), you good in there?" You heard your mentor, the talented Angela Montenegro, call out.

"Uh, yeah...I'll be fine. I'll be out there in a sec," you called out. You were thankful to have such a down to earth mentor that understood your squeamishness at times.

Once you were back in front of the Angelatron with Angela, you were in charge of tracking down the various phone numbers to their owners. One was to a girl named Kat Martin, another was to a guy named Nick Pavonetti. You saw that he frequently called his mother, but no other social interaction was seen. How could someone hate this kid when virtually had little to no friends?  
  
"(F/N), could you locate all these people and send the information over to Booth and Sweets?" Angela asked a bit too politely for your taste. You shot her a curious look, rolling your eyes upon seeing the smirk on her lips. She saw the way you eyed the psychologist, and she had her ways around certain things.

"Of course, miss." You continued to gather up all the information on your laptop. Due to your outstanding working pace, you were able to print out all the files and bring them over in under an hour.

You found yourself sprinting over to find the two investigators, especially that damned psychologist. You never understood your own fascination with him. Sure, maybe it was the fact that he was young and outstanding it his field, maybe it was the daring and sassy personality that made you remember him above all else.

You barely even talked to the man, save for case-related conversations, but that stupid face of his remained in your mind. He was officially assigned to this case with you, and despite you only being the forensic technician, you were supposed to aid in the interrogations. More Sweets and Booth type of work.

Taking a deep breath, you stood at the door of Sweets office. Despite knowing the files would be better off in Booth's hands, you figured this would be a good opportunity to know this guy, since you were already comfortable with Booth thanks to Bones.

Knocking three times, you waited patiently, staring at the floor and rocking on your feet slightly before the door opened up. Looking up, you were greeting with that stupid face.

"(F/N), nice to see you again, got the files?" The beloved Sweets asked, making way for you to step into the office. You nodded with a smile, walking in as you handed over the first part of the files. The two of you made your way over to his desk. Sitting on the opposite side of him, you pulled out your laptop from your bag and began uploading all the other data into a flash drive to give to Sweets.

"We've never worked together, have we?" He asked as he sifted through the papers, setting them down shortly afterwards as if he was just bored with them. You were a bit appalled, as he should take his job more seriously.

You just gave him a simple shake of your head, your leg bouncing a bit as you waited for the rest of the files to upload to the drive. You allowed yourself one glance at him from your computer, and you regretted it immediately.

He was just sitting there, _smirking_ at you like it was somehow funny to him. Despite not understanding, you still felt your cheeks heating up.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He teased, resulting in you shaking your head again. He seemed pretty entertained by your silence. You weren't even sure why you were even staying silent, it's like all the words couldn't escape the tip of your tongue.

"You seem to forget that this is where I excel, (F/N)," he laughed as he leaned forward to seemingly get a closer look at you.

"I also forgot you are extremely irritable. And it's (L/N) to you," you snapped back, leaning back into your seat as you finally held his gaze. After clicking around on your laptop a bit more, you pulled out the flash drive and handed it over. You couldn't help but feel a chill as his fingers brushing against yours.

"I'm glad to be working with you too," he hummed sarcastically as he plugged the drive into his own computer. Seeing that your work with him was done, you moved to stand up until he held up a finger.

"Hold on, I'm going to need you to give me the briefing here," he said as he scrolled through countless information that you and Angela dug up from the many cellphones that the victim had.

"Can't Booth do that later?" You muttered to yourself as he beckoned you over, moving to make space by him for you to see his screen. "So basically, this 15-year-old kid died of asphyxiation from being crushed inside this suitcase. He was last seen at a party, and we think that it has something to do with his death. We know of two friends, Kat Martin and Nick Pavonetti who were in his contacts, but he was mostly alone. He was considered a nobody-"

You planned to say more, but stopped upon the feeling of his hand brushing against your back, but you chose to ignore it. Maybe it was because...you enjoyed it a bit?

Dr. Saroyan and Angela would always tease and say that Sweets had his eye on you, but you never actually believed them since you thought it was just to fluster you. You really hoped it wasn't true, or else it would lead to tons of trouble.

But maybe trouble is what you really wanted.

You swallowed your pride and continued to explain the important files that were printed out, and you were happy since it seemed that Sweets was genuinely listening despite his hand resting on your lower back.

"I'll have to go break the news to family and friends later," Sweets said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. His hand dropped from your back, neatly arranging the files. You stretched your arms in front of you, quietly yawning. Upon hearing your declaration of sleepiness, he glanced up at you, a bit concerned.

"You've been at this for a while," he observed, standing up from his chair. He pat the seat of it, gesturing for you to sit down. "Come on, it's a comfortable chair."

You could've put up a fight and politely refused, but sleepiness was seeping into your bones, so it was easy for you to accept. You thankfully took a seat in his chair, leaning back and shutting your eyes. "Thank you, Sweets."

"Of course, not a problem. You know, since this is my sort of thing, you can come to my office to unwind," Sweets offered as he placed a hand on your shoulder. Your eyes shot open at his choice of words, and he seemed to notice his mistake as well.

"Not like that, silly," he said rather unconvincingly, giving an awkward smile. "To vent, of course. Totally. I'm a good listener, you know."

"I'll keep it in mind, Sweets," you hummed, exhaling loudly to try to calm the rapid beating of your heart. It was so loud, you hoped he couldn't feel it through your shoulder somehow. He was just a psychologist, but he just seemed to know everything. He is a prodigy, and you just had to remind yourself that you were at the same level as him too.

"Let's get to know each other. We're going to be working with each other, so we need SOME chemistry," Sweets suggested as he picked up the files and unplugged the drive. "I'll be busy with breaking the news tonight, but I'm not assigned to anything tomorrow, Booth said he would handle it. Maybe we can go get drinks, or we could just meet up. I'm sure we'd make a good team if we knew each other better."

You were a bit flattered by his efforts to get to know you, but you supposed teasing him would be much more fun.

"Is this your sly way of asking me out?" You asked, looking up at him behind you. Staring down at you, Sweets bit his lip before looking away.

"Don't try to shrink me, (F/N)."

"Like I said, it's (L/N) to you."

Sweets rolled his eyes, picking up his bag as he began to walk towards the door. You followed after with your bag and your laptop, taking to his side. As you walked down the hallways, he began to speak again.

"I'll make a deal. If I can get you to call me Lance by the day after tomorrow, I can call you (F/N)," he proposed. You figured it wasn't that bad, you and everyone else were so used to calling him Sweets.

"You'd be awful in hostage situations, you know," you joked, giving him a nudge as you began to separate with him down the opposite hall.

"I know ways to get you to say it, don't worry," he said as he shot a wink your way, making sure he saw the way your face set aflame before he turned away and continued down the opposite hall.

_Damn, that guy._

As you made your way home later that night, you felt yourself getting nervous, you felt your stomach twisting for your little outing with Sweets. You didn't dare tell anyone, since there would be countless teasing from all your different types of colleagues.

You just hoped this new adventure wouldn't jeopardize the case. 


End file.
